eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1535 (20 November 1997)
Synopsis Grant is up late and Peggy immediately has a go at him. He says "Don't start!" He explains that he didn't tell her because she'd have gone on and on and worn them down into agreeing to the party, so this was the simplest way, and Tiffany had a great time - they went on to a club afterwards. Sonia turns up to visit Bianca, and Clare sees her across the Square, and although she has agreed to try to patch things up she says she needs time to think of what to say, so will do it later. Later on, she apologises profusely, and Sonia tells her that she did come round before she went away, so she'll agree to make up and be friends again. Clare tells her that "Josh" rescued her from the bullies. They giggle and agree that he's absolutely gorgeous. They are chatting when Miss Hay comes over to Clare and tells her to tell Nigel that the video he brought her may be a little late being returned, and she hopes he won't charge her too much. Sonia comes up with the idea that Miss Hay fancies Nigel. Simon and Irene both have hangovers, and Simon tells Tony it was a good night, but after Simon has left, Irene tells Tony that Simon didn't look like he was enjoying himself at all, and she thinks he only stayed there to spite Tony. Robbie sees Mary working in the café again and drools some more. He also offers to help her in the café. Bianca looks forward to the baby, and Michael reminisces about Matthew and his birth, saying it's a pity it all went so horribly wrong afterwards. Bianca has her stall back for now, and she thanks him for that. Ian's solicitor drops in and tells him that Cindy has applied for residency and had to give her address, so here it is. It's in Hampstead, so Ian wonders how she's gone so upmarket! The preliminary hearing is next week but Ian doesn't have to attend, and the real one will be in a few months time. Ian asks what will happen if he presses criminal charges. The solicitor says he's spoken to a criminal lawyer who told him she could get between 2 months and 7 years in prison, but Ian has a good chance of keeping the children and would he really want their mother to be absent for 7 years of their lives? Barry's back not having found Vanessa. He begs Roy for a job and Roy says he can't afford to hire anyone, but Barry insists he wants to do something so Roy makes him wash and polish the cars. Pat thinks this is a little harsh! They chat in the Vic and Roy says he hasn't forgotten their wedding anniversary. Pat is pleased and surprised, saying he had been so single-minded about the business recently she thought he probably had. Ian discusses with Kathy the option of criminal charges, and says what if the kids blame him for putting their mother away for 7 years? Kathy is all in favour of putting her away. He also sees Ros who advises him to talk to Cindy to see what he can salvage before pressing charges. Phil is off to Annie's bar tonight and he casually asks Peggy about her. Meanwhile, the juke box is playing "Drop Dead Gorgeous" again. Peggy says Annie is single-minded and determined and takes after her father. Phil fishes: "I pity her fella then" to which Peggy replies, on cue, "She hasn't got one because she's too busy with business." Phil turns up looking extremely smart, and the barman says he hasn't seen him in there before. Annie comes over and says he's a guest of the management and give him anything he wants. Phil chats to Annie, asking first about Ian, and he makes it clear he knows exactly what her game is. He says that she was be the power behind the throne in the election, and pointedly remarks how useful it can be to have a tame councillor around. He also asks about the back room, and says that running this sort of club isn't really a job for a woman, and he bets her father dislikes it when she has to get her hands dirty. She's a little surprised at the accuracy of his judgement of her, and when he continues in a slightly over-complimentary, flirtatious way, she replies that flattery will get him nowhere. Phil shrugs and says you've got to try though haven't you. She says she's flattered. Then she asks what Grant told Phil about her. He says not much, but he knows Grant has seen her flat. She says "Then he'll have told you it was a very short visit." Ian visits Cindy. She's not at all pleased to see him but lets him into a tastefully decorated house. Ian says he wants to talk about the children's welfare, and to sort it out without going to court. Cindy is intransigent and says she wants to take them back to Italy and no other result will do. She's also very bitter about Ian's lies and trickery in Italy, and says she supposes he's lying now as well. Ian argues with her for a while, saying it is no more than she did to him, and then points out that she kidnapped the children and he could have her arrested for that if she won't discuss a compromise. Unwisely, she dismisses this saying it's probably another of his lies and he can forget it. Ian leaves slightly annoyed, and calls the police from his mobile and waits in the car. The police arrive and take Cindy away. Cast Regular cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Steven Beale - Stuart Stevens *Ros Thorne - Clare Grogan (Credited as C.P. Gorgan) *Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn Guest cast *Mr Walker - John Michie *Policeman - Scott Riley Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Clare tries to regain a lost friendship. Phil and Annie explore dangerous new territory, and Ian is given a chance to take his revenge. Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes